Status
by nijiironocrayon
Summary: "You should stop." / "I do not like this, Oga Tatsumi. Do not repeat my question." / It was when Hildegarde confused with her own status as Beelzebub's wet nurse. How can she be when the answer is clear already? Another take on chapter 166.


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

Oga Tatsumi was in foul mood. His grouchy eyebrows went down to certain level and yet, some damn people had no brain to see it. The only one who noticed it first, of course; Baby Beel. The said baby had somehow understood him the most; a counterpart of him.

His pervert disgusting (friend) servant also noticed it too. Of course, he asked him as a good (friend) servant did, but his idiocy made Oga had to punch him there then. But after that, he felt much, _much_ better after making the poor high-schooler a punching bag.

But _she _did _not _notice it. That devil!She was the _one _who made him this mad. Oga was sure as hell he knew on why she was acting like that. And he hated that fact, as much as she did. She was _desperate _of something; of course, it involved Baby Beel.

Damn, he felt helpless.

.

.

.

_"You should stop."_

.

.

.

It was another day in Oga household. Hildegarde from Macau (Makai) had awoken since the very morning. She was presumed to wash her morning face and brushed her teeth like every morning, but today, she wasn't alone.

Hilda was accompanied by two persons; a human contractor and a baby prince. An odd combo, but the sight was incredibly usual. The said contractor was having bad hair day; he was silently intimidating. The baby from hell was yawning few times; possibly still sleepy from waking at the morning.

"...Fool. Master is sleepy. Let him sleep again." Was her oblivious statement. Watching her sleepy master, the wet-nurse's eyes narrowed.

However, the said 'fool' wasn't doing anything but aloof brushed his teeth, like nothing was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Hilda was asking him now. Is there something bad happened to her dear master? If yes, she would smack the poor contractor's head now.

But he didn't answer that time. For once in his lifetime, Oga Tatsumi didn't reply her question.

Hilda's eyebrows narrowed. She didn't like this. Yet, there she was standing like a fool, waiting for an answer.

Baby Beel stop yawning when he realized the tension between them. His said 'father' had finished doing his morning routine while his said 'mother' was glaring his 'father'. Were they fighting again?

"...Damn fool."

With that statement, Hilda exited the bathroom. She never turned her head back, leaving the contractor gritted his teeth and dumb-founded Beel.

Hilda wasn't there at the dining room when breakfast was ready. For once of her stays in Oga household, Hildegarde didn't help his mother to do chores. His sister, Oga Misaki, was frantically asking on her whereabouts; only to get some glares from the said delinquent.

.

.

.

_"Stop what?"_

.

.

.

Oga Tatsumi gave another visit to his pervert (friend) servant, Furuichi Takayuki, that day. He was bitching around, saying on why the blonde bombshell wasn't there with them. Oga gritted his teeth again. He hated to be reminded by this morning's situation.

Furuichi, being his best (friend) servant since Only-God-Knows how long, noticed his slight change in his already grumpy face. He then stopped his ramblings for once. Furuichi wore a serious face, "What's wrong with you, Oga?"

And he was punched deliberately.

.

.

.

_"..."_

.

.

.

It had been a while since he saw her sitting at the river banks.

Alone.

He didn't see her demon friends,be it Alain Delon or Lamia. She just there.

Alone.

Like she bore the world's pain. Thinking about some _damn _things.

Alone.

.

.

.

_"..."_

.

.

.

Tired with all of this, he approached her. Walking bit by bit. She had felt that she was being approached by him, but she didn't move. He narrowed his eyes at her antics. Little did he know that she _flinched_ for a blink of second. With Baby Beel on his back, he got a little bit courage to talk. But then, she cut him.

"...Why?"

Oga Tatsumi _flinched_ at her statement. Though, he recovered up fast.

"Why, _why_?"

Hildegarde sighed. She didn't expect him to repeat her question. In interrogating tone, in fact.

"_I_ do _not _like this, Oga Tatsumi. Do _not_ repeat my question."

"Either do _I_."

Hildegarde turned his beautiful but cold emerald eyes to his deep brown eyes. A moment passed between them. Though, Hilda was the one who broke the eternal gaze.

"...It's none of your concern, damn fool."

"I wish I could say the same."

Hildegarde was watching the sun set at the river banks. Her gaze never left the soft yellowish scene. Though, her eyes were empty.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Why are you keeping it?"

Hilda turned her gaze away to the contractor again. She looked in awe.

"_I _am keeping, _what_?"

"That damn thoughts in your head!"

With that statement, Oga snapped. It had been his limit. Talking with the very wet-nurse was exhausting indeed. And he hated that. To tell the truth, it was supposed to be the first thing he had said at the morning. But at that time, he didn't have any courage to speak.

Hildegarde was silenced by that statement. Her jaw clenched hard, not wanting to let out anything from his mouth. She _knew _that was supposed to be let out by him at this morning. But if she heard it that time, she wouldn't have any courage to reply.

"...I would like to have young master meet her one day," Hilda spoke up finally, smiling slightly to no one. She continued bitterly, "His _mother_."

Oga narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it at all. "What are you saying?"

Hilda turned her gaze for the third time today. She sent him a questioning look.

"...You're like a mother to him right now, aren't you?"

"Dabu."

As if he seemed to understand, Baby Beel supported Oga's simple statement. Hilda was startled when he stated that and even more speechless when her young master replied that.

"...Fool." She smiled _at last_. She stood gracefully, leaving both of them behind while saying, "Don't be saying things like that."

A slight smirk went up his mouth behind when she had left them for few steps. Though, he had caught her saying, as if she knew that he was smirking behind her, "...You fool."

* * *

**Another take on chapter...what is again? I love their interactions! It's just like Oga finally accepted her role as Beel's mother. Really. They should make this canon already! Oops, did I say a threat? LOL. Don't forget to leave a review, 'cause I need it afterall XD;**


End file.
